dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
1975 Eastern Minecraftia Bombings
The , otherwise known as the took place overnight between May 31 and June 1 of 1975. It was a major bombing incident in New Saitama and Minecraftia Province that was motivated by far-left extremists from the Soviet Union and Cuba. The bombings led to Minecraftia entering the Cold War to get revenge on them. A total of thirty bombs were detonated, eight of them were in New Saitama where it started, 21 of them were in Minecraftia Province, while the last one was in western Gatashima south of Lucky Lagoon City. At least seven of the bombs were reported to have been suicide bombings. A total of 76 people, including seven of the perpetrators, lost their lives. History New Saitama The first bombing took place at 8:59 PM EMDT in northeastern New Saitama, when a Soviet suicide bomber exploded near a power pole, causing a widespread fire that crossed the provincial border into Minecraftia. A dozen lives were lost when the first suicide bomber exploded. Six minutes later, at 9:05 PM, a Cuban bomber detonated a bomb in a forest, causing a forest fire that required evacuation. 40 homes were burnt down alongside multiple vehicles. Twelve minutes later, at 9:17 PM, another Soviet suicide bomber blew up near the New Saitama-Minecraftia Province border, killing 16 people and causing extensive damage from the fire it left behind. Eleven minutes later, a second Cuban bomber detonated another bomb ten miles south where the first bombing occurred, knocking over homes and farm buildings. An hour later, a third Soviet suicide bomber blew up in Northeastern New Saitama, spreading the damage even further and killing an additional 18 people. Within the next two hours, Cuban bombers detonated six bombs in central New Saitama, killing only one and damaging property. Minecraftia Province The first bomb was detonated south of Kozankyo at 9:10 PM, with a second one thirteen minutes later. Two minutes later, a Soviet suicide bomber went off, spreading the damage further. Three people were killed and over 50 buildings were destroyed. Over the next few hours, bombs ripped through parts of central Minecraftia Province, killing an additional 26 people and destroying dozens of homes. Gatashima Two bombs by Cuban and Soviet bombers were detonated in western Gatashima south of Lucky Lagoon City. No fatalities were reported, but homes were destroyed. The first bomb was detonated at 10:25 PM, while the second one was detonated two hours later. Reception The bombings caused major outcry in Minecraftia, as well as the Vlokozu Union, the United States, and Japan. As a result of the bombings, Kenjirou Yamauchi, then king of Minecraftia, paid two official state visits to then-US President Gerald Ford and then-Japanese Emperor Hirohito, who wanted to team up with them to fight the Soviet Union and Cuba. Two weeks after the bombings, the Minecraftian government officially announced they were going to declare war on both nations as a form of revenge. Category:1975 Category:Incidents Category:New Saitama Category:Minecraftia Province Category:Gatashima Category:1975 disasters Category:Minecraftia Category:Cold War Category:Terrorist incidents Category:Terrorist incidents in Minecraftia Category:Suicide bombings in Minecraftia Category:1975 in Minecraftia Category:1975 murders in North America